A little kindness can go a long way
by snow642
Summary: Wally is just a simple man but he made the mistake of working at Joey Drew's studios and not getting out when the shit hits the fan. Now he is wandering around the studio as an inky mess until he runs into the one and only, Bendy. Part of the 'LOCK HENRY UP' AU


Wally is just a simple man who only wants a normal life but nooooooooooooooo! Mr. Joey Drew just had to spice things up by installing the ink machine and making his life difficult. Now Wally thought that is as worse as it'll get but nope. Mr. Drew just have to screw him over even more by bringing Bendy to life.

But the thing that came out of the ink machine isn't Bendy, sure it has its grin and kinda looks like him but this Bendy is tall and disfigured. Looking more like a demon than it's cartoon counterpart. It is also leaking ink everywhere! It has only been alive for a few days but it is already making life a living hell for Wally!

Currently, he is mopping up Sammy's office as the music director curse Bendy for the mess it made in his office. Wally cleaned up quickly and left before Sammy can take his anger out on him. "Ya think ya have it rough?" Wally muttered under his breath as he closes the door behind him and left to throw out the inky water in his bucket and replaced them with new water.

Wally sighs softly as he leans against the wall, knowing he has a few seconds to himself before he has to start cleaning up the next inky mess. He tensed when he felt the chilled that went down his spine, he knows exactly what that feeling means. He looks around and forced a smile when he saw Bendy. "Hi, Buddy! Nice to see ya but I have to get back to work! Try not to leave too much ink laying around!" He said as he turns off the tap and picks up his bucket before leaving with his mop.

Wally sigh in relief when he is far enough from Bendy, lots of people called him stupid for speaking to Bendy but he wasn't raised to be rude to anyone, even an ink demon. Besides he hasn't hurt or killed any of them yet so it won't hurt to be nice to him. After all, like his Ma used to say, a little kindness goes a long way.

* * *

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Wally, stay away from that thing." Norman narrows his eyes at the janitor sitting across him.

"Ya worry too much, Norm." Wally shrugs his shoulders as he digs into his lunch. "It's not like it'll hurt me for talking to it." He glances up to see Sammy stomping into the break room and leave after grabbing his lunch. "I'm more worried about, Sam. He hasn't been himself ever since Hen was drafted..."

"Don't you know?" Norman whispered softly like he is worried the music director would hear him. "There was a rumour going around that Sammy and Henry were dating."

Wally looks up from his food in surprise. "Seriously? I thought Hen was with Mr. Drew?"

"I think Mr. Drew wants to be with Henry but he is too afraid that it would ruin their friendship to tell him." Norman said softly. "I also think that he is doing all this to hold onto the part of Henry that he left behind."

Wally shakes his head. "He should have just told Hen how he feels. Life is too short, this war should be a reminder of that. If ya don't suck it up and give it a chance nothing would change."

"I know." Norman smiled softly as he reaches over the table to hold Wally's hand. "I won't have you if you didn't give us a chance."

Wally chuckles softly as he holds Norman's hand. "Damn straight!" He lifts up Norman's hand and leaves a kiss on it. "Now we're happy even if we can't tell anyone."

Norman smiled happily but that smile is immediately wiped from his face and he let go of Wally's hand to face Bendy.

"Hi, Bendy!" Wally's smile feels more forced now. "Just having some lunch before I get back to work." He picks up his sandwich and took a bite out of it, hoping that's enough to get Bendy to leave.

But instead of leaving Bendy walk up to them and stand behind Wally.

"Hey Buddy, don't get ink on me or I'm outta here!" He chuckles nervously before finishing his food. "Well, I have to get back to work! See ya later, Pal!" He said as he got up with Norman and tried to not look like he is running away as he leaves.

* * *

"This is why I keep telling you to remember what I tell you!" Thomas growled as he fixes the leaking pipe.

"Hey, I'm not going to do ya job on top of mine! I'm busy enough as it is!" Wally huffed softly as he moped up the ink.

Both of the men ignore the inky figure watching them from the corner.

"I'm going to bring this up to Mr. Drew again. This can't keep happening." Thomas slowly cleans his tools when he is done fixing the pipe, he wants to leave but knows better than to leave Wally alone with Bendy. Everyone knows that Wally is too nice to ignore it and none of them wants anything to happen to the janitor, not even Sammy no matter how many times he has complained about the man losing his keys.

"Ya know that he won't listen to anyone." Wally sighs softly. "I just hope he'll see what a mess all this is, I'm only one person! I can't keep up with all the mess that needs cleaning!"

Thomas pat Wally's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll come to his senses soon." He said even though neither of them believes it.

* * *

It feels like such a long time ago since Wally saw the outside world, feel the sun on his skin and feel Norman pressed against his body. Things went downhill a month after Bendy was created, employees started going missing and soon he found out where they went. He was just cleaning up some mess when Mr. Drew asked to see him in his office, all he remembered was sitting down and drinking the coffee Mr. Drew offered him before his body felt heavy and he falls off the chair as Mr. Drew grinned at him, he doesn't even remember his body hitting the ground.

And now he is alone in the studio, not knowing friend from foe. But he guesses he is lucky, he might be a mess of ink but he still has his mind, he can still think for himself. It isn't very comforting though, in this inky mess he called a body, stuck in this studio, he wishes he is as mindless as the other mess of ink wondering around.

He was just looking for anyone who wouldn't attack him when he saw Bendy. With great difficulty, he forces a smile on his inky face. "Hi Buddy, ya remember me, right? Well, I guess you won't seeing as I'm just a mess of ink now, I'm Wally, ya know...the guy cleaning up the ink ya leave behind?" He hoped that Bendy isn't planning to kill him, he doesn't want to die.

Bendy turn towards Wally and tilt his head before picking him up. "Friend..." He said in a distorted voice.

Wally's surprise, he didn't know that Bendy can speak but he is more than happy to nod his head. "Yes! Friend! I'm a friend!" He knew that his kindness would pay off!

Bendy carry Wally carefully in his arms as he carries him down the studio.

"Err...where are we going?" Wally asked as he clings onto Bendy, not wanting to be dropped.

"Fix...friend..." Bendy said softly, taking them down all the way to the ink machine and place Wally into some kind of trophy case and close him in.

"Err...Buddy? What's going on?" Wally asked nervously as ink pour in.

"Shh..." Bendy place his finger against his grin and watch Wally bang on the glass as ink flow in and soon swallow Wally whole. "Friend..." He whispered, watching over Wally as he is being fixed by the ink. Wally had been the only one who's nice to him so he is going to make sure he turns out perfectly, unlike the others in the studio.


End file.
